


In the Shadowplay

by Arctican



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Canonical Abusive Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctican/pseuds/Arctican
Summary: 办公室pwp





	In the Shadowplay

**Author's Note:**

> \- 默认HJ=Rolf Müller  
> \- d/s，sp，窒息，射尿，不健康的恋爱关系  
> \- 描述了现代化的d/s关系但总之是pwp爽就完事儿了  
> \- 赞美这个北极cp，赞美同tag里产粮的太太们

尼尔森走进办公室时看到的第一样东西就是桌上的项圈。那是他自己挑的款式——朴素的深褐色小牛皮搭配着银色环扣，不至于太柔软但通常也不会留下过于明显的痕迹。结账的时候宠物店店主还告诉他要是回家发现和狗狗的尺码不合适的话可以来替换，而尼尔森只是笑着说：“那真是体贴的服务。”

接着他想起前几天看到配套的字母挂坠，当时因为内心隐隐的羞耻感没有买，但是想象一下侠客看到HJ两个字母的反应就让他有些期待。尼尔森在心里记下。

他看了看挂钟，离侠客说好的返回时间没有多久了。他把桌子上的办公用品和书籍都收到了抽屉里，拉上窗帘，脱下叠好所有的衣物，去队长办公室里的独立卫生间做了必要的清洁。接着从柜子的角落把润滑用的软膏拿了出来放到桌上。最后戴上项圈和狗绳，赤身裸体地跪在了桌子旁边。同时当班巡逻的其他人这个时间应该已经离开了，但同事突然推门进来的潜在可能性让他口干舌燥了起来。

约定的时间该到了，但尼尔森也知道对方的脾性，为了折磨他而故意拖延。上次做这种事已经是将近两周前了，之后侠客的日常工作加上夜晚巡逻的轮班让他们即使见了面也疲惫不堪，期间大概只做了一两次潦草的手活。侠客随时可能进来，尼尔森只能低着头看着地毯上的纹路发呆。苍白的大腿上留下的痕迹已经快消失得差不多了，紫色的淤青也早已变成了浅黄色，对上一次欢爱的印象也如此越来越模糊。

办公室木门被退开的声音传了过来，接着是熟悉的、缓慢的脚步声，尼尔森猜对方应该是在享受这屈辱的景象。他依然低着头，但听到侠客绕到桌后坐在了办公椅上。

“乖孩子，过来。”尼尔森爬到了侠客的脚边，发现对方已经换上了常服，但是没有命令他依然低着头看着侠客的裤脚。

“你知道该做些什么。”没有戴面罩的侠客坐在椅子上，抓着尼尔森的金发让他抬起头，裤子的裆部正好对着他的脸。他咽了口口水，凑过去用牙齿拉开了裤子拉链，用舌头小心翼翼地将对方的阴茎弄了出来。还没到半硬的东西尺寸依然可观，他舔了舔龟头之后便含到嘴里取悦对方。他注视着Rolf的脸，蓝宝石一样的眼睛中交织着温柔和欲望。

在尼尔森的努力下嘴里的东西很快变硬了，侠客的大手捏着他的两颊让他张大嘴巴，龟头一下顶进了喉咙，噎得他发出了干呕的声音，下意识地挣扎起来。侠客难得体谅地没有立刻挺动，但是拽紧了他的金发让他不能后退只得试着适应喉咙里的东西。尼尔森的喉结上下滚动，不由自主地想要咳嗽，但是又害怕牙齿会弄痛侠客。不适使他的蓝眼睛里溢上了眼泪，口水从嘴角流出来滴到下巴上，颤抖着发出模糊的呜咽声。

“动动你的舌头，偷懒的婊子。”

尼尔森试着用舌面刮擦着鸡巴下面的脉络，他知道对方喜欢这个。果然侠客发出了一声闷哼，开始揪着他的头发控制在他嘴里的进出。适应之后这过程变得稍微轻松了一些，他用一只手握着阴茎的根部，吞下剩下的长度。有时也会保持深喉让对方感受到喉咙的收缩挤压，或者拿出来撸动几下并同时舔舐囊袋，再或者用上颚摩擦对方敏感的冠头。

侠客被他的技巧取悦了，尼尔森感到抓住自己头发的手不再控制着他的动作，于是更加卖力地讨好对方。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛透过金色的睫毛向上看着，嘴唇也因为吸吮红肿了起来，从耳朵到脸颊到胸口都泛着红晕。侠客揉了揉他的头发，时不时发出几声夹杂着德语的呻吟。

尼尔森自己也硬得难受，但是一只手刚刚伸下去就被侠客踢开，力道不大却是一个警告。他不敢再乱动了，只能专心吞吐嘴里的鸡巴，却感到侠客的小腿伸到了自己腿间，鞋尖顶着他的阴囊，肿胀的阴茎正好压在鞋面上。侠客用鞋尖在他的下体上下来回摩擦，因为力度难以控制所以时不时夹杂着疼痛，但这只会让尼尔森硬得更厉害，不禁自己也动起了腰。

侠客低下头便可以看到自己的金发婊子一边含着鸡巴，一边像发情的狗一样在主人鞋上摩擦着性器。那张令女孩们心动的英俊脸庞因为窒息染上不正常的潮红，像电影明星一样迷人的金发被抓得乱糟糟的，生理性泪水从蓝眼睛里不断涌出。侠客被这景色取悦了，伸出手帮他抹了抹眼角和脸颊的泪水：“乖狗狗。”

尼尔森也以拔高了的呻吟声回应。皮鞋的质感远远不如皮肤柔软舒适，但这样的羞辱的场面使尼尔森的血液向下身涌去。他的大脑充斥着对方的味道、喉咙里的异物感和身下的触感，阴茎溢出的前液抹到了侠客的裤子和鞋面上，然而他已经顾不上了。

单纯摩擦纵然愉悦，但是并不能为他被调教得完美的身体带来所需要的释放，他只能更用力地晃动腰肢。胯下积压的快感已经让他感到空虚与疼痛，尼尔森只能含着鸡巴发出小动物一样的哀叫，希望对方能仁慈地让他登顶。侠客揉着他的头发，似乎在思考着什么，或者只是单纯沉迷于他痛苦的表情。接着侠客突然发力，鞋尖猛地把他的鸡巴压向小腹，坚硬的皮革用力蹂躏着过度敏感的性器。尼尔森尖叫了起来，双眼上翻着射出一股股精液。

尼尔森眼神涣散着，半张着嘴巴，头靠在侠客的大腿上享受着高潮的余韵，而后者不耐烦地用干净的那只鞋踢了踢他：“把你射出来的脏东西弄干净。”

“好的，长官。”尼尔森一边喘息一边活动着酸痛的肌肉伏到地上，双手撑在侠客鞋子两侧的地面上，低下头用舌头舔舐着上面白色的精液。知道对方沉迷于这个画面，尼尔森特意放慢了速度，乖乖地把自己射出的东西全都吞了下去。当他抬起头时，泛着水光的蓝眼睛望着侠客，鞋子上已经干干净净。

“你可真恶心。”说着侠客拉着尼尔森的项圈，把他拖了起来，推到了屋子中间的书桌上。尼尔森仰面躺着，下意识地用手抓住曲起的双腿，把刚刚被蹂躏过的器官暴露在对方的视线里。处于不应期的阴茎可怜兮兮地软著，下面的小穴紧张得一缩一缩的，等待主人的恩赐。

侠客把软膏丢到尼尔森身上，对方自觉地润滑了手指伸向腿间，健壮修长的双腿像画框一样装饰着情色的表演。侠客一边沉迷地看着尼尔森的手指在肛口抽插扩张，一边从书桌抽屉里抽出了一把钢尺。在尼尔森仰着头享受着自慰和被观看被羞辱的双重快感时，侠客手中的钢尺狠狠地落到了金发婊子的大腿上，尼尔森发出一声惊叫，却以缠绵的呜咽结束：“谢谢您，先生，嗯…请继续惩罚我。”

钢尺不间断地落下，尼尔森大声呻吟着，阴茎又半硬了起来，曲起的双腿不停颤抖，勉强保持着不因疼痛而放下。大腿和臀瓣上被鞭挞到的地方开始显出边缘整齐的红痕，在白皙的皮肤上显得愈发鲜艳，更加挑起人的凌虐欲。大概是疼痛带来的快感让大脑迷眩，尼尔森的手指渐渐停下了动作，食指和中指浅浅地插在泛红的入口。侠客也停下了鞭打，抱着手臂盯着他。

“喔对不起，长官。”回过神的尼尔森连忙用三根手指继续着扩张。侠客又挥舞了一阵钢尺，直到臀瓣和大腿底侧变成了一整片艳红色，不再有白皙的皮肤夹杂其中。他放下尺子，粗糙的大手用力揉捏着泛着潮红的肌肉，截然不同的疼痛感让尼尔森拔高了呻吟，不自禁扭动着身体。

侠客沾了些软膏撸了几下硬邦邦的巨大阴茎，尼尔森紧张又期待地咽了咽口水，用中指和食指稍稍撑开了肛穴，向对方展示里面的软肉。

“妈的。”看到这样的景象侠客提枪就上，鸡巴被充分扩张了的屁眼一下吞到了根部。“又湿又松，已经有几个男人操过了？”

“只、只有您……”

“我打赌你对他们也这么说。”侠客挺动着腰，伸出手钳住尼尔森的下巴，“看来这张嘴除了吸屌还会说谎。”

“我没有、唔嗯…”

侠客加强了力度，尼尔森双腿自动缠住了他的腰，被顶得除了呻吟什么也说不出来。侠客的双手在尼尔森的上半身游走，从脖颈开始慢慢抚摸过附有淡金色毛发的胸肌和腹肌。与侠客极其魁梧健壮的身材不同，尼尔森结实的肌肉上覆盖着一层更加明显的脂肪，让他的线条少了剑拔弩张的威胁感，看起来更加圆润柔软（并且随着年龄增加这个特质越来越明显）。侠客握住他的胸肌揉捏，用指缝夹住乳头用力挤压拉扯，让对方难耐地扭动了起来。接着宽大的手掌拍打在尼尔森的胸肌上，肌肉随着动作一颤一颤的，胸前的皮肤也染上了一片红潮。

接着侠客的手游移到腰侧的软肉上。虽然尼尔森的腰线不像侠客自己那样明显，但这层脂肪的触感让侠客爱不释手。他双手用力握住尼尔森柔软的腹侧，将他固定在桌子上接受自己的顶弄。两人的喘息声和肉体拍打的声音交织着，夹杂着尼尔森被撞到敏感点时偶尔发出的哀叫。

配合着侠客的律动，尼尔森慢慢伸出手拉过对方握在自己腰侧的右手，并引导着它放到自己的脖颈，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看向侠客：“求你了。”

侠客根本无法拒绝这样的请求，钳子一般的手指以不容反抗的力度慢慢收紧。尼尔森仰着头发出风箱一般的呼吸声，愈发急促直到某刻突然静了下来，只是微张着嘴。侠客清楚尼尔森所能承受的力度，于是控制着自己的手指施加着刚好到达对方承受度顶点的压力。

尼尔森的手臂不由自主地挥动着，下意识地想要抓住侠客的小臂却又不敢，只有手指在侠客的手边张张合合。“我知道你能做到的，为我做个乖孩子怎么样？”侠客歪着头看着尼尔森渐渐上翻的眼睛。金发男人的肛穴也因为窒息收紧了，湿滑温暖的肠肉按摩着侠客的鸡巴，每次抽出都能感觉到紧致的括约肌的挽留。

“你知道我可以就这样杀了你吧？”侠客慵懒地动着腰，一点也不急着登顶，而是慢慢地品味着猎物完完全全在自己控制之中的美妙感觉，“《都市队长在鸡奸中被意外扼死》，听起来是个不错的标题，不是吗？”此时的尼尔森已经处于失去意识的边缘，眼珠快要翻到脑后，四肢无力地瘫软在桌子上，身体时不时微微痉挛着。顶着侠客小腹的勃起已经硬得像石头一样，侠客用另外一只手快速撸动着它，同时腰部加快速度顶撞金发男人的前列腺，没有几下对方就第二次射了出来。稀薄的精液无力地滴在尼尔森的小腹上，接着流出了温热的尿液。

“你有没有想过也许你相信着不该被相信的人？”侠客说着放松了手指的压力，眼前的人立刻抬起上身剧烈地咳了起来。高大的男人扶着尼尔森的后颈让他躺下平复呼吸，结实的腹肌不停地上下控制着气息。尼尔森的泪水和鼻水已经流得满脸都是，小腹上一片狼藉，身上和桌上的尿液已经开始发出胺的气味，既狼狈又让人想更加过分地对待他。

“只属于我的肮脏的小荡妇。”侠客伏下身子进行最后的冲刺，大腿和尼尔森的臀肉碰撞着发出响声。刚刚高潮过的尼尔森已经觉得有些不适，但依然收紧了小穴，双手抚摸着对方宽阔结实的后背，叫喊声带着哭腔：“Rolf……啊……嗯唔…好舒服…”绞紧的肠肉让侠客射了出来，精液打在炙热的肠壁上。

高大的男人伏在尼尔森的身上喘息着，后者瘫软在桌子上，一下一下抚摸着侠客的后颈，肩背，手臂。两个人沉默了一会儿，直到侠客站起来，走向了办公室内部的小洗手间，拿了条湿毛巾回来。尼尔森不敢起身，怕身上的液体流到羊毛地毯上，只能看着侠客帮自己擦干小腹和身旁的桌子。

“转身趴下。”“我自己来就好——”侠客的命令容不得质疑，他半强迫地把颤颤巍巍的尼尔森转了个身按在桌子上，拍了拍他的屁股让他分开双腿。两根手指戳进了松软的屁眼，抠挖着里面残留的精液。“轻、轻一点……”侠客不耐烦地哼了一声，但还是放轻了手上的力度。尼尔森的双腿本来就打着颤，还要尽力保持着静止以防对方的手指乱戳到什么要命的地方。侠客绝对不会承认自己特别喜欢尼尔森事后点缀着白浊的红肿小穴，他默默记下下次要用嘴让金发男人哭喊出来。

清理结束了之后，两人又在沉默中各自穿上衣服。明明刚进行过激烈的性交，尼尔森还是有些羞涩地走到侠客身边：“那个…刚刚很棒，谢谢你。”

更高大的男人一时间不知该说些什么，只是伸出手笨拙地理了理对方的金发。


End file.
